phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SuperFlash101
Admin "Convention" Tomorrow we are going to try and get all the admins together at one time on the IRC to work out the Main Page issues, amongst other things. I think we should start at 2pm Eastern time (11am Pacific). We'll work for as long as we can and probably will go until Ardi can come on in the evening or as long as we are able. If this works for you, please pass the info along to RR. Other topics may include: resolution of the Featured Articles/Pictures/DYK confusion, new episode pages by unregistered users, what to do with the Community Portal, the Daily Danville, blogs, and possible contests for our users. I will be out tonight, but don't let that stop you, RR, and Ardi from talking preliminaries without me. The Main Page just needs to be resolved, as does the FA stuff. I don't really have much of an opinion on how it should all go, I just want something done. —Topher (Talk) 20:59, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :You can let Ardi know, but since he's 12 hours later than us, he won't be able to be on at the start, and possibly not for awhile after that. He and I have already talked about it and he might not be able to show up at all. —Topher (Talk) 22:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Rollbacky What do you think of this? Hope it's okay for this wiki. Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Quoting No, but the Disney XDmedianet website did - Swampy told us not to quote him anyways, so this is the finished title Should we also not quote Dan P. then? felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:05, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :He specifically specified that particular episode title? I don't see how this is beside the point? If we don't specifically quote one person, why do we have to have everything everyone else says be exact? Shouldn't we ask or something? Because if one person says not to specifically quote him, others might as well. felinoel ~ (Talk) 09:51, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::I am not talking about the episode title, I am talking about whether or not we should always unquestionably quote Dan felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:05, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well then its good that I already sent Swampy a message asking him to ask Dan for me because I figured you would say that. felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:17, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes I know I might be late for this but, what was wrong with the Infoboxes. I saw them, but I couldn't figure out how to fix it. Perryfan Talk 01:43, 13 July, 2009 (UTC) :There was something wrong with them? I just figured either my computer or the wiki engine was doing something odd. felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:22, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Not entirely sure, but they were showing the code instead of the result - it was some fluke Ferbot made while editing it. It's fine now. The Flash {talk} 03:25, 13 July 2009 (UTC) How do protected pages work? I wanted to add the next few "DC US Episode Nos." into the Season 2 table (starting with "Thaddeus and Thor" as #60 instead of TBA) but it doesn't let me edit that even when I'm logged in. I thought protecting pages just prevented non-registered IPs from making edits, or am I misunderstanding that? -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 19:55, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Forum:Featured article nominations There are a few problems that need to be fixed with the forum. Take a look at http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Wiki-style_forums and http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Wiki-style_forum_set_up. Follow the steps on those pages to get the correct set-up for the new FA forum. Right now, they don't preload anything and they're just set up as subpages of the main Forum page. These templates need to be created: *Template:Forumheader/Featured article nominations *Template:FeaturedArticleNom I would have fixed it all for you, but I didn't know what they were supposed to say. If you follow the instructions on those two pages very carefully, you should have no problem getting it set up correctly. —Topher (Talk) 06:20, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Agent Double 0-0 You do know that that would probably mean 4 zeroes, right? It's 3, not 4. If it's Double-0 0, then it would be 2 zeroes, then one more, which is correct. --Zaggy (talk) 02:40, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Think about it. If it's "Double 0-0," it'll mean that it's two 00's. And that means 0000, whereas, if it were "Double-0 0," it would mean that it's two zeroes and one zero. And that's what Doofenshmirtz defined it as in the episode, not 0000. --Zaggy (talk) 02:49, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::I mean that if you do 0-0, it's grouping the two zeroes, and if you do Double-0, it's double and the zero that are grouped. It means that, if it's Double-0, it'll be two 0s. If it's Double 0-0, then it'll be 0-0 0-0, or 0000. It doesn't make more sense to go against something stated right in the episode. --Zaggy (talk) 02:54, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::That's even worse. It should be either "Double 0 0," or the original. --Zaggy (talk) 02:56, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, I guess that works. Oh, why don't we just write "000"? That will make life a whole lot easier. Of course, we can explain in the article how the character's name should be read. --James Xeradyce 15:22, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, I checked the end credits of the episode, it is "Double 0-0." That's what they label him as, so 0-0 is right, apparently. The Flash {talk} 15:30, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :::Wow, I didn't notice that. It is kind of misleading though. By the way, I'm a new guy. I've recently edited the page "Perry the Platypus" heavily. Any feedback/suggestions/page to edit? Thanks. --James Xeradyce 15:37, 19 July 2009 (UTC) LOL. It's just Double 0 (two 0s), + another 0. Double 0, 0. —Barbiene 15:42, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, the end credits spell it "Double 0-0." That's the right spelling. We finally figured it out. The Flash {talk} 15:44, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::No, I'm not saying how it's spelled, how it's said. It seems a few people are confused. —Barbiene 15:48, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :I've noticed, lol. The Flash {talk} 15:50, 19 July 2009 (UTC) The Little Thing At The Top Hey Flash, Do you know how to put the little thing at the top that tells somethings that are important like when are we voting for next admin or other. Perryfan--Gustavo Espino 20:47, 19 July 2009 (UTC)(TALK) 20:47, 28 July, 2009 (UTC)